villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jade (Mortal Kombat)
Jade is a character in the Mortal Kombat video game series, and she is usually a hero but in Mortal Kombat 9 she played an antagonistic role throughout halfway of the story. One of the things Jade has that not to many other characters have is her own stage Jade's desert found in outworld. It was was once part of ancient Edenia after it some how came to outworld Jade became owner of the desert which became her home. Biography Jade is a false antagonist who made her first appearance in the Mortal Kombat tournament held by Shao Kahn spying on events for the emperor. She is a hero under the emperors control having no clue of his true intentions. Mortal Kombat II This was Jade's first appearance in the Mortal Kombat series she appears as a secret fighter. She is a false antagonist who really a hero working Emperor Shao Kahn around this time. Mortal Kombat Trilogy During Sho Khan's invasion of Earthrealm Kitana was to be executed for treason and killing Mileena. But she escaped to Earthrealm the emperor who was angry about appointed Jade and Reptile to search Earthrealm for Princess Kitana and to capture her. Jade was told that Emperor Khan wanted Kitana back alive, but Reptile was told to bring Kitana back by any means necessary and tried to keep the plan a secret. When they finally found her Jade was torn between her loyalty to Shao Khan and Kitana. Because of her loyalty and strong will she decided to help Kitana and stop Reptile from killing her dear friend. Both of them joined Raiden and his allies. Unknown to Jade Kitana was on a mission resurrect her mother when Queen Sindel returned she helped Jade regain her memories. She remembered that she Edenian and not an Outerworlder. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Even though Jade was not under the emperors control anymore and made her choice to side with the the heroes of Earthrealm she hadn't fully made her choice yet during this time. Jade did not take part of anything during the Deadly Alliance by the time she made her choice she had arrived too late the heroes were killed by the dragon king Onaga along with her friend Kitana. Jade hid out of sight when she noticed Onaga coming Jade knew she couldn't face him yet because she is an assassin she works best unseen so she waited until the time of Mortal Kombat Deception to help the good guys and defeat Onaga. ''Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks'' Although she is usually a heroine in the Mortal Kombat series in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks she is a villain here. Jade was an unwilling baddie brainwashed by a spell used on her to make her evil. She, Mileena and Kitana worked together but when Liu Kang tried to help free Kitana from the spell both Jade and Mileena fought against him. Liu Kang, Jade and Mileena battled each other while Kitana was trapped in a cage during the fight Liu Kang used the same traps on Kitana's best friend and her half-sister to defeat them. He trapped them and used the fire traps to hurt them when the fight was almost over Liu Kang knocked Mileena out and stabbed Jade in the eyes with two daggers. After Kitana was rescued and back to normal Kung Lao noticed that Mileena was still alive and only unconscious unlike Jade. Kitana noticed that her friend was dead and was sad but also angry at Liu Kang. When Mileena regained consciousness she noticed Jade was dead she told them Shao Kahn's plan and how they brainwashed Jade. Kitana still feeling upset about Jade's death was now angry with her stepfather instead. Kitana told Jade's corpse that she doesn't blame her childhood friend she blames her father Kitana then mentioned that Reptile must be with Mileena. Kitana's half-sister then escaped the heroes went after her Kitana took the daggers from Jade's eyes and left her body in the spot where she died. ''Mortal Kombat 9'' Jade plays a minor antagonist role at the beginning and end of the Games. She try to stop Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs from fleeing with Kitana but is finally knocked out by Sonya. Later, she trades blows with Jax, Raiden and Johnny in the armory of the palace but is eventually defeated and knocked out by the special agent. When Kitana tries to go to a place where she was forbidden to go, Jade Tries to stop him but she can not do anything against the princess Edenien and is knockout. When Jade is killed by Sindel she is then resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi and transformed into stooge by him. She is finally summoned by the sorcerer to confront Raiden but the god of thunder flees before even fighting. She is no longer seen during the rest of the game. In her arcade ending before she has her heart ripped out by Sindel Jade enters a strange realm and meets a mysterious woman who tells her she most re-image Shao Kahn's death the woman possesses Jade she then wakes up in Earthreal. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Unlike the other fallen heroes who were turned into undead revenants by Quan Chi Jade was nowhere to be seen. Jade was only seen as a spirit in Kitana's semi-canonical (Kitana did become Netherrealm co-ruler) arcade ending trying to help her beast friend. How did she manage to free herself, if she did, from Quan Chi remains mystery. Although Jade is not a playable character, doesn't have a main part and is not with the with other Revenants in the game there are a few things about the character. Her spirit appears in an arcade ending Kitana also uses Jade's staff to honor her friend. Jade is also a boss is the Mortal Kombat X Mobile game app. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Jade appears as a supporting antagonist in the film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. She first reveals herself when she fights Liu Kang, after the latter searches for his inner Animality. When the fight is over, she offers to help Liu defeat Shao Kahn and save Princess Kitana. Personality Jade's personality is a Scorpio which is revealed in her Girls Gone Wired video. Scorpio's are loyal, strong willed, honest, determined, caring, brave, devoted, they have great memories, selfless, dependable, easy to please, they have self-control, passionate and strong. They don't like being provoked, insulted, conflict or drama. They are fine on the outside but they keep their chaos hidden inside. However when they let their angry out they quickly get over it but they never forget it. A Scorpio knows when a person is hiding something and brings it into the light they sense the darkness, anger, rage and negative energy in side a person. A Scorpio wants the same respect that they give to others. Powers and Abilities Jade is a member of the Edenian people she therefore possesses like her fellows a very long life as well as some magical power. She can use a sort of aura to increase her power or that of her weapons. Being the bodyguard of Kitana, Jade mastery of numerous techniques of combat and also was trained to spy and assassination. She mainly fights with a metal stick and a kind of boomerang equipped of blades named Razorang. Quotes Gallery Jade-Ending2.png Jade-Ending3.png Jade-Ending1.png Jade-MortalKombat9.2.png Jade-Knockout1.png Jade-MortalKombat9.3.png Jade-Knockout2.png Jade-MortalKombat9.5.png Jade-beforedeath1.png Jade-beforedeath2.png Jade-beforedeath3.png JadeKill.png Jade-Death.png Trivia *Jade's race varies from game to game. She is normally African, but has on occasion been Asian as well, notably in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incompetent Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Assassin Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Mischievous Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Category:Adaptational Villainy